Cozy days
by KaffeeBlume
Summary: Oneshot. Maka and Soul never really liked winter and some warm soup and a little cuddling never seemed too bad. Fluffy. Soul x Maka. Rated T for slight language.


**Note: Hello! Just a little fluffy oneshot for you since I have to plan my new AU. Hope you like it ~**

* * *

**Cozy days**

It was just a normal day like every other. Maka and Soul sat in their apartment, eating dinner. Maka had made some warm soup to warm them up since the winter in Death City could get cold even though the normal temperature was higher than anywhere else, they were in the dessert after all.

Soul ate his dinner within five minutes and Maka growled at his behaviour. Sure, she was glad he liked her food but seriously, who would eat four plates of soup? Soul grinned at her. ''What, I'm hungry.'' he defended himself but Maka just rolled her eyes. ''You eat way too much! You'll get fat if you eat more.'' she laughed and he glared at her. ''Hey, I am stronger than Blackstar, don't underestimate my body.'' he smirked and Maka giggled awkwardly.

''Yeah, right.'' she said, continuing to eat her soup while he put some more onto his white plate. ''It's true, you wanna look?'' he grinned and she stared at him in a disbelieving stare as he hold his shirt up, revealing his abbs. Maka blushed at the sight and turned around immediately. ''Soul, you're such an idiot, you know that?'' she asked in a hectic voice but Soul only chuckled. ''Whatever you saaay!'' he sang and sat back down.

Maka was still blushing, staring holes into her soup, that was probably cold by now. She couln't get the image out of her head. Bad Maka! she screamed at herself but she just couln't help it. Sure, he was just her partner and best friend, but she had developed some feelings for him over the past years, now that she was 18 and he was 19 years old.

She still didn't have a boyfriend since she became partners with him, while he had several girlfriends in all shapes and colors. He was only going out with the popular girls, such as blonde beauties, exotic bruenettes and some japanese girls. Every single one of them had pissed Maka off in some way.

They were either too stupid or just cheated on Soul, which she told him, of course. He then would break up with them, trusting his meister, who was, as always, right. He had seen some of them just playing around with others at the lockers or in gym class and then it was over. Maka would always be there for him.

''Hey, you gonna finish that?'' a deep voice interrupted her train of thoughts. ''Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm not hungry anymore.'' she answered and Soul took the plates to the sink. Maka felt unwanted. She never was that type of girl that dressed up, joining the trends. She was the one that wore comfortable clothes, that weren't too tight on her and didn't make her look like a slut. She was comfortable with simple skirts and sweaters.

She also didn't like make up. It made people look like plastic and clowns. She thought some mascara and such was okay but people who did the whole programme, with blush, foundation, eyeliner, tons of eyeshadow and heavy lipstick was just too much. She just wasn't the girly type.

Soul didn't seem to mind and Maka was greatful for that. After a while of thinking she heard the shower turn on and she guessed Soul must take a shower. She slouched over to the couch, letting her tired body fall down on the soft pillows. ''Ufff.'' she breathed out and turned the TV on to some random talkshow that was airing at that time. She fell asleep after some minutes.

- twenty minutes later -

Soul came out of the bathroom, his sweatpants and boxers on with some gray socks and no shirt. He made his way over to the livingroom, noticing the sound of someone talking on the TV and then he saw it. His little adorable meister all curled up on one side of the red couch, sleeping.

He smiled warmly and sat down next to her, patting her head as she slept. Soon she woke up, something warm on her cheek. She lifted her head to see what it was to see the chest of her red-eyed weapon. She blushed heavily and jumped back with a yelp.

''Oh hey, you awake?'' he asked lazily, switching from channel to channel with the remote. She stared at him for a second until he motioned her to hug him, which startled her. ''What?'' she asked and he rolled his eyes.

''Lay down, dammit. It's getting cold.'' he said, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. Maka giggled a little before laying back down, cuddling into the side of her weapon partner, taking in his sent from the shower. He smelled like some shampoo that she bought some day last week and he was very warm from the hot shower. It was still embarassing but she decided to just throw her pride out of the window and just give him the affection he needed.

Soul put some movie on and they both watched it, laying cozily on the old couch, enjoying each others' company. Maka then traced his scar with her hand, a sad smile on her face. He looked down at her with narrowed eyes. ''It wasn't your fault remember.'' he said softly, stroking her hair. ''Yeah...'' she whispered, enjoying the attention he gave her.

Soul never was very needy and she enjoyed the moments he would watch some movie with her or just talk to her. She smiled. ''Hey Soul, you will always protect me, right?'' she asked with big, sparkling eyes and he couln't hold back his smile. ''Of course.'' he said with a grinn and she smiled in return. What would she do without him?

Maka kissed him lightly on the cheek when he wasn't paying attention, regretting it in the same moment as nervosity flooded through her body. Was that too much? she asked herself, putting a little distance between them two. Soul stared at her with widened eyes but kissed her back, this time on the lips. She gasped but soon returned the kiss and both of them were happy.

They loved these cozy days.


End file.
